Irlandais : I - Sire
by Gwenetsi
Summary: Successivement, le roi d'un royaume voisin de l'Irlande termine à l'hôpital, McGee Père débarque à l'agence, Tony fait des cachotteries et Tim se voit imposer un nouveau boulot de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. Entre garde du corps obligatoire et secrets, l'été s'annonce compliqué. Mais l'équipe n'est jamais loin !
1. Les O'Connor

**Titre :** Sire

**Auteur :** Gwenetsi

**Statut :** Complète

**Série :** N.C.I.S.

**Saison :** Oubliez la fin du 824 et la saison 9 et imaginez ça à la place.

**Résumé :** Successivement, le roi d'un royaume voisin de l'Irlande termine à l'hôpital, McGee Père débarque à l'agence, Tony fait des cachotteries et Tim se voit imposer un nouveau boulot de l'auter côté de l'Atlantique. Entre garde du corps obligatoire et secrets, l'été s'annonce compliqué. Mais l'équipe n'est jamais loin !

**Première partie de** **:** _Irlandais_. L'idée que je développe dans cette fic me servira dans _Gardien_ en tant que fil rouge. _Sire_ en est en quelque sorte le (long) prologue.

**Disclaim****er : **L'univers et les personnages de NCIS ne sont pas ma propriété.

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai eu cette idée il y a un moment sans jamais la développer ni mettre des mots dessus. Les vacances de Noël m'ont finalement décidée. C'est une fic légère et courte que je vous offre. C'est mon cadeau pour mes lecteurs et reviewers adorés. Sans vous et vos commentaires, je ne me serais jamais lancée dans la fanfiction à ce point. Merci !

**A savoir :** Ne vous laissez pas dérouter par ce premier chapitre d'introduction, vous manqueriez pas mal de choses !

* * *

><p><strong>Irlandais<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I - Sire<strong>

_Il était une fois..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 – Les O'Connor<strong>

.

« Richard ! s'écria Lady Silviana. Veux-tu arrêter ça ! Tu as passé l'âge !

- Ne craignez rien, Mère, rétorqua ledit Richard, je sais ce que je fais.

- Papa ! appela un jeune homme inquiet.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ethan, tout ira bien. »

Une main sur la selle, l'autre à l'horizontal, Sire Richard O'Connor expira doucement. Il lui fallait être détendu pour réussir.

Vêtu comme n'importe quel sportif, il n'était pour autant pas ce que prétendaient son jogging et ses baskets. Il était plus rat de bibliothèque qu'artiste de cirque. Pourtant, il avait quitté son bureau et les dossiers à traiter pour l'extérieur et un monocycle. Il comptait bien réussir à tenir dessus et avancer. Sa mère et son fils doutaient grandement de sa réussite. Il était une personne de nature maladroite. Il risquait plus de tomber et se blesser que rouler avec son engin.

« Tu vas te faire mal ! s'époumona sa mère dix mètres derrière lui.

- Tout ira bien, répéta-t-il avec assurance. Ne vous en faîtes pas. »

Lady Silviana maudit la nouvelle lubie de son fils et Victor Deming, qui l'avait de nouveau encouragé à faire ce dont il avait envie. Le premier ministre pouvait être d'excellent conseil quand il s'agissait de la direction du royaume comme du pire à propos des loisirs du roi. Quelques mois auparavant, il l'avait soutenu dans son désir de sauter en parachute. Malgré la présence du moniteur, ils s'étaient mal réceptionnés au sol. Résultat, le souverain avait passé un mois à béquilles à cause d'une entorse. Comment pouvait-il représenter le royaume correctement après ça ? C'était un miracle qu'il ne fusse pas encore railler ou mépriser. Sans doute pouvait-elle remercier le pays dans lequel Orb était enclavé. L'Irlande n'avait jamais fait grand cas d'eux. Aujourd'hui, elle s'en félicitait.

« Chérie ! héla Richard. Viens voir, je vais faire un tour en monocycle ! »

Clara O'Connor, douze ans, abandonna la bride de son cheval à son garde du corps pour rejoindre son père.

« Tu vas vraiment en faire ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il acquiesça.

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? »

La fillette avait à l'esprit la balade en vélo de la semaine précédente où il avait chu de sa selle pour le fossé après avoir lâché le guidon des mains. Son père n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler quelqu'un de doué pour les activités sportives. Sa mère, avant leur divorce, en était exaspérée et avait tout tenté pour y remédier sans jamais y arriver. Même en attrapant un livre il était capable de se fouler le poignet. Cela s'était produit l'année d'avant.

« Chérie, il ne m'arrivera rien. »

Elle n'était pas convaincue.

« Va donc avec ton frère et ta grand-mère, reprit-il, j'ai besoin de me concentrer ».

Clara se mordit la lèvre. Après un dernier regard pour son père, elle s'exécuta.

Richard ferma les yeux et respira plusieurs fois profondément. Dès qu'il se sentit prêt, il les rouvrit. Sûr de lui, il se mit en position et s'élança.

Il pédala ferme tout en tentant de garder son équilibre. Sa famille et les autres personnes présentes crurent pendant quelques secondes qu'il avait réussi. Mais rapidement l'homme tangua. Il perdit le contrôle de son engin et dévala les marches de la terrasse menant au jardin. Sa main lâcha la selle. Après un court vol plané, il s'écrasa lamentablement sur les graviers de l'allée sous les cris d'effroi de ses proches.

* * *

><p>Lady Silviana congédia la domestique d'un geste de la main. Las, elle se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil.<p>

« Souhaitez-vous que je vous laisse ? » questionna un homme de son âge.

Elle reporta son attention sur lui, son garde du corps dont la famille servait fidèlement la sienne depuis des siècles.

« Shaun... » commença-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, on toquait à sa porte. Elle soupira puis invita la personne à pénétrer dans le bureau.

« Madame, salua-t-elle.

- Victor. »

Elle lui fit signe de s'installer face à elle tandis que Shaun prenait place un peu plus loin.

« J'ai appris pour le roi, dit-il sans préambule. J'ai pris la route aussitôt. Comment va-t-il ?

- Les deux jambes cassées ainsi que plusieurs côtes et un traumatisme crânien, annonça-t-elle dépitée. C'est un miracle que cela n'ait pas été pire.

- Si je puis me permettre, c'est un rude gaillard.

- Qui va être cloué au lit pendant plusieurs mois le temps de sa guérison, sans compter la rééducation.

- Ce n'est que provisoire.

- Peut-être. Il n'en reste pas moins qu'il sera incapable de régner pendant tout ce laps de temps.

- De combien de temps parlons nous ?

- Six mois au moins.

- N'ayez crainte, je gérerai au mieux les affaires du royaume d'ici qu'il soit rétabli.

- Je le sais et j'ai pleinement confiance en vous et vos compétences.

- Mais ?

- Le Royaume d'Orb à besoin d'un souverain, même provisoire.

- Le prince Ethan...

- N'a que dix-sept ans. Il atteindra sa majorité d'ici huit mois. Tant que ce n'est pas le cas, il ne peut succéder à son père. La régence est la seule solution. Ayant abdiquée pour laisser mon fils régner, je ne peux assurer cette charge.

- Madame, je pourrais peut-être...

- Non, Victor, seul un membre de la famille royale détient le droit de régence.

- Il suffirait de modifier la loi.

- Ce que le roi seul peut faire et qui, pour l'instant, n'est pas possible. De plus, même si ça l'était, je m'y opposerai. La régence doit rester une affaire familiale, rien d'autre.

- Ne le prenez pas mal, mais je ne vois pas qui d'autre que moi pourrait assurer ce rôle. Les plus proches parents de votre famille ne sont guère aptes à régner, même pour une courte période.

- Je vous concède que la plupart des membres de la famille royale ne sont pas prêts à assurer cette charge.

- La plupart ? Il y en aurait donc qui le sont ? Je ne vois pas de qui vous pouvez bien parler !

- Je parle du frère de mon défunt mari et de ses descendants.

- Charles O'Connor ? Je les croyais en désaccord !

- C'est le cas. Mon époux et son frère ne s'entendaient pas sur de nombreux points et cela s'est aggravé lorsque Simon est monté sur le trône. Lui et son épouse ont quitté le royaume peu après la naissance de leurs enfants.

- Leurs héritiers sont donc à même de régner ?

- Oui, leur fils ainé est tout désigné pour assurer la régence le temps que mon fils se remette de son accident.

- Je sais que la primogéniture fait loi dans notre royaume, mais cela ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'il est le meilleur choix.

- Oh, il l'est, croyez-moi.

- Vous semblez pourtant contrariée.

- Il a toujours refusé d'être mêlé de près ou de loin à la couronne. Pas que cela ait un rapport avec Charles. Il a toujours entendu de bonnes relations avec nous malgré l'animosité entre son père et son oncle. Simplement, il ne veut pas assurer une charge liée à la direction du royaume, quelle qu'elle soit.

- A-t-il des enfants ?

- Oui, un fils et une fille.

- Cela n'a pas l'air de vous satisfaire.

- Ils ignorent tout de leurs origines.

- Quant vous dîtes tout...

- Ils ne savent pas qu'ils viennent d'une famille royale. Charles a pris le nom de sa femme en quittant le royaume pour l'Amérique, McGee. Rien ne peut donc leur permettre de se douter un instant qu'ils ont du sang bleu dans les veines. Ils ne savent sans doute même pas où est Orb ! Si jamais ils connaissent son existence.

- Alors si le fils McG...

- Timothy.

- Si Timothy McGee ne sait pas qu'il fait partie de la famille royale, comment pourra-t-il assurer la régence du royaume d'Orb ?

- Je ne sais pas, soupira Lady Silviana et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. »

* * *

><p><strong>Inquiets de la direction que prend l'histoire ? Rassurez-vous, Tim ne sera jamais affublé d'une courone ou en train de gérer des affaires d'état dans cette fic. L'important dans cette histoire n'est pas Orb et la régence. C'est... eh bien vous découvrirez ça d'ici peu. ^^<strong>

**Sinon, ce début vous plait ? **La suite est prête et n'attend que vos avis pour être postée !****


	2. Seigneur des Elfes

Vous savez, au début **j'avais prévu d'attendre quelques jours pour poster la suite**, le temps que tout le monde ait lu le premier chapitre et que mes reviewers habituels adorés (et les autres plus rares mais que je n'oublie jamais) laissent un petit commentaire dessus. J'avais aussi prévu de mettre en ligne les chapitres un à un, posté si vous les souhaitiez.

**Sauf que je suis incapable d'avoir des chapitres d'avance**, vous le savez bien. Ce n'est pas qu'une bonne nouvelle pour vous puisque vous devrez attendre la suite sans doute un petit moment (pas plus d'une semaine me connaissant). Enfin...

**Merci pour vos reviews ! ahotep : **J'attends donc ton avis sur la suite. **WJ : **Je ne m'en doutais absolument pas. *sourire angélique* Surtout qu'une certaine fin de chapitre ne devrait absolument pas te faire réagir. Je te connais si mal... **anna : **Intriguante, vraiment ? **Bones :** Ton questionnaire l'était tout autant ! **mwa :** En parlant des réactions de ses collègues... **PBG :** J'espère qu'elle le sera ! **Lily :** La suite te plaira-t-elle ?

**Voici donc trois nouveaux chapitres.** Vous constaterez que j'ai fait de grandes ellipses et très peu de descriptions. C'est délibéré. Je tiens à arriver à un point précis de l'histoire. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 – Seigneur des Elfes<strong>

.

« Vraiment ? s'étonna Abby.

- Je vous assure que oui, riait son compagnon.

- Il devait être trop chou !

- C'est ce que tout le monde à penser ce jour là, sa mère et moi les premiers.

- Oh, l'imaginer comme ça...

- Imaginer qui comme quoi, Abs ? demanda Tony en entrant dans l'open space suivi du reste de l'équipe.

- Eh bien, Timmy en...

- Papa ? s'étonna l'informaticien.

- Timothy ! Je suis content de voir.

- Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? »

L'agent regardait son père les yeux écarquillés de le trouver là. Ses compagnons saluèrent le visiteur sans qu'il soit redescendu sur terre. Ils revenaient tous de plusieurs heures de porte à porte de la base de Quantico pour élucider une affaire. Un soldat avait fini à l'hôpital suite à un accident domestique et accusait un de ses collègues de non-assistance à personne en danger. Celui-ci était introuvable, du moins jusqu'à il y a peu.

« Alors, questionna la gothique, vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Oui, rit Tony, notre coupable nous l'a expliqué.

- Et ?

- Tu devrais demander au bleu, c'est lui qui l'a retrouvé.

- Ah oui ?

- Heu...

- On t'écoute, Tim ! »

La gothique était pendu à ses lèvres, son père était également intrigué de savoir ce qu'il en était.

« Celui que le quartier-maître a accusé se trouvait à l'étage quand ça s'est produit et il ne pouvait pas venir l'aider.

- Pourquoi ? interrogea monsieur McGee.

- En fait...

- Oui ?

- Il...

- N'aie pas peur, Timmy, se moqua Tony, ils peuvent l'entendre.

- Timothy ? »

Il baissa les yeux sous le regard de son père.

« Il était indisposé, murmura-t-il.

- Il quoi ?

- Il était sur le trône, annonça DiNozzo avec un immense sourire.

- C'est pas vrai !

- Je te jure que si, Abs. Il y est même resté un moment ! »

Elle éclata de rire.

« Sinon, reprit Tony, que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite, monsieur McGee ?

- Je suis venu voir mon fils. »

Il se tourna vers lui.

« Il faut que je te parle.

- Maman, Sarah ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Elles vont très bien, le rassura-t-il, bien que ta sœur se soit entichée d'un petit crétin qui veut me faire devenir dingue. Non, c'est un de tes cousins éloigné le problème, Richard O'Connor. Il est à l'hôpital.

- Qui ? »

Le marine passa une main sur sa tête, mal à l'aise.

« C'est une longue histoire.

- Papa ?

- Il y aurait un endroit où on pourrait discuter tranquillement ?

- Je... oui, suis-moi. »

* * *

><p>« Waouh ! s'exclama Abby. C'est... »<p>

Elle ne trouvait pas le qualificatif approprié. Tim gardait obstinément la tête baissée. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'il avait appris un peu plus tôt. Son père lui avait laissé le soin de l'annoncer à ses amis. Il parlerait de son « futur poste » ensuite. Il devait se trouver en salle de repos pour le moment.

« Toi ? Roi ? se moqua Tony. C'est la meilleure !

- Je n'ai rien demandé ! Et puis c'est provisoire.

- Donc tu vas accepter ? demanda Ziva.

- Je crois que oui.

- Mais ça veut dire que tu seras six mois à l'autre bout du monde ! s'écria la gothique effarée. »

Il hocha la tête.

« Ça va être étrange sans toi, dit l'israélienne.

- Pour moi aussi, surtout que je n'y connais rien. Je ne sais même pas où Orb se trouve !

- C'est au nord de l'Irlande, annonça Ducky.

- Tu connais ? s'étonna Abby.

- Je suis né en Écosse, rappela-t-il, j'ai appris très tôt à connaître les pays voisins du mien.

- Que sais-tu d'Orb ? s'enquit Tim.

- C'est un royaume extrêmement petit, bien que je n'ai pas les chiffres en tête. Il a toujours été neutre lors des guerres, ce qui l'a sauvé et a aussi restreint son importance. Il me semble que l'Irlande et le royaume sont en désaccord depuis de nombreuses années à propos de terres appartenant à Orb que son voisin revendique comme étant siennes. C'est presque devenu une tradition entre eux de se battre pour ces terrains.

- On parle même de folklore, précisa le père de Tim. »

Les agents ne l'avaient pas entendu arrivés.

« Tu as l'air de bien connaître le royaume, nota son fils.

- C'est le cas.

- Alors pourquoi faut-il que se soit moi qui y aille et pas toi ?

- Parce que j'ai toujours refusé d'avoir affaire à la couronne, que je ne vais pas changer d'avis et que tu t'en tireras très bien.

- Mais Papa !

- Lady Silviana t'attend dans deux jours au palais.

- Allez le bleu, sourit Tony, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Tu es bien seigneur des elfes ! Roi ne change pas grand chose. »

Le jeune lui jeta un regard noir.

« Et puis, ajouta-t-il, on viendra te voir. »

Tim soupira profondément. Les prochains mois s'annonçaient difficiles.


	3. Bienvenue à Orb

**Chapitre 3 – Bienvenue à Orb**

.

Grande, élancée, la stature légèrement hautaine, Lady Silviana était telle qu'il se l'imaginait. Vêtue avec goût, elle patientait sur l'immense perron de la demeure. Un homme en costume se tenait à ses côtés et le détaillait comme Gibbs l'avait fait avec lui il y a des années. C'est ainsi qu'il comprit qui il était ou au moins sa fonction. Une femme plus jeune restait en retrait d'eux.

Un sac à l'épaule, mal à l'aise il jeta un œil à la berline venue le chercher à l'aérodrome voisin. Le chauffeur venait d'ouvrir le coffre et deux jeunes gens se chargeaient de ses valises. Son père lui avait dit qu'il devait se présenter les mains vides à la mère du souverain, mais il était pour lui hors de question d'abandonner son ordinateur, son contenu (les chapitres de son nouveau roman), son arme et sa plaque à des inconnus. De plus, le patron l'aurait tué sur place s'il avait appris qu'il s'était séparé des deux objets le rattachant au NCIS.

« Monsieur Timothy McGee, salua la Lady dès qu'il eut gravit les marches pour la rejoindre, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Orb.

- Merci, madame. »

Son père ne lui avait rien dit du protocole. Il ignorait la façon dont il devait se comporter. Heureusement pour lui, elle vint à son secours en relançant la conversation, évitant à un silence pesant de s'installer.

« Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

- Tout s'est bien passé.

- Le décalage horaire vous pose-t-il problème ?

- Non, ça va, merci. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Tant mieux, nous pourrons ainsi commencer au plus tôt. »

Elle se détourna.

« Judy, assurez-vous que l'installation de notre hôte se passe pour le mieux.

- Tout de suite, madame. »

Elle salua pour s'éclipser à l'intérieur du palais, une bâtisse imposante qui l'écrasait par sa taille et l'aura qu'elle dégageait.

« Shaun, reprit Lady Silviana, venez je vous prie. »

L'homme à la tenue austère s'avança.

« Je vous présente mon garde du corps qui sera le vôtre pour les jours à venir. »

Il les regarda ahuri.

« Un garde du corps ? Pour moi ?

- Comme pour chaque membre de la famille royale.

- Madame, je ne crois pas en avoir besoin. Je sais me défendre.

- Shaun n'est pas uniquement là pour assurer votre sécurité. Il veillera à ce que votre séjour se passe dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Il répondra à toutes vos demandes, à toutes vos questions. »

L'informaticien n'était pas à l'aise pour autant de savoir qu'il ne serait jamais seul une seconde. Cependant, peut-être que...

« Vous avez dit « pour les jours à venir », reprit-il, pourquoi ?

- Chaque membre de la famille a un garde du corps personnel. Shaun est attaché à ma personne. Quelqu'un d'autre assurera cette charge pour vous. Il faudra néanmoins plusieurs jours avant qu'il soit là. En attendant, Shaun veillera sur vous.

- Mais vous, madame ?

- Je m'en sortirai très bien.

- Mais...

- De plus, nous seront ensemble une grande partie des prochains jours, le temps que je vous explique votre rôle. Cela ne sera donc pas un problème. »

Il n'aimait pas ça, mais il n'avait apparemment pas son mot à dire.

« Shaun va vous conduire à vos appartements. Nous nous retrouverons pour le repas d'ici une heure. »

* * *

><p>Le palais était encore plus grand qu'il se l'imaginait. Tout n'était que couloirs, successions de pièces et de portes. Sans Shaun, il se serait perdu.<p>

La salle où ils allaient déjeuner était splendide. Elle n'était pas aussi grande que celle de réception qu'il avait traversée pour venir, mais d'une taille respectable tout de même. Une immense table ovale prenait place au centre. La vaisselle la plus fine qui soit y était déposée selon une organisation précise. Ce n'était plus des couverts pour se sustenter, c'était une œuvre d'art.

Lady Silviana se trouvait déjà attablée. À droite, une fillette qu'il reconnu comme Clara jouait avec sa serviette. En face, un adolescent faisait grise mine. Ethan O'Connor n'appréciait pas sa venue. Shaun le lui avait fait comprendre.

« Timothy, sourit la Lady en le voyant, installez-vous. »

Il s'empressa de s'exécuter, se retrouvant face à Clara, son frère à sa droite. Une lueur paniquée traversa ses yeux lorsqu'il vit le nombre de couverts entourant l'assiette.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Clara, ce n'est pas compliqué. »

Elle ne le connaissait pas et semblait pourtant parfaitement à l'aise avec lui, comme s'ils se côtoyaient depuis des années.

« Clara, reprocha sa grand-mère, je t'ai déjà dit de te tenir correctement à table !

- Mais on ne reçoit pas aujourd'hui.

- Au contraire.

- Ce n'est pas pareil avec Timothy, il est de la famille. »

Lady Silviana soupira. L'enfant comprit qu'elle avait gagné une fois encore.

« Ça te plait d'être ici ? lui demanda-t-elle souriante.

- C'est plutôt impressionnant, avoua-t-il.

- Je comprends, mais tu verras que bientôt tu t'habitueras.

- Si tu le dis.

- Grand-mère a dit que tu travaillais au NCIS.

- C'est exact.

- J'ai fait des recherches pour savoir ce que c'était, mais je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce que tu y faisais.

- Je suis agent spécial. Je fais partie d'une équipe chargée de résoudre toutes sortes de crimes.

- Tu enquêtes alors ?

- Oui.

- Cool !

- Clara ! s'offusqua Lady Silviana. »

La jeune fille lui fit un regard de chien battu.

« Je veux juste comprendre. » expliqua-t-elle.

La mère du roi préféra demander à ce qu'on les serve plutôt que de répondre. Clara se tourna vers lui, satisfaite.

« Timothy...

- Tim, corrigea-t-il.

- Tim, tu voudras bien m'expliquer comment ça se passe une enquête ?

- Si tu veux.

- Après manger ?

- Non, objecta la Lady, nous avons du travail qui nous attend cet après-midi.

- Tu parles, maugréa Ethan. »

Sa grand-mère lui jeta un regard courroucé, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. On venait les servir. Tim chercha quel couvert prendre et retint un soupir de soulagement lorsque Clara lui montra quoi faire. Il aurait au moins un soutient pendant son séjour.

* * *

><p>Timothy se laissa tomber sur son lit épuisé. Il était temps que cette journée se terminât. Il n'en pouvait plus.<p>

Après le déjeuner, où Ethan n'avait pas desserré les dents, Lady Silviana l'avait conduit à son bureau. Ils y étaient restés tout l'après-midi. Elle lui avait expliqué le fonctionnement du royaume dans les grandes lignes avant de commencer à entrer dans les détails. Il avait retenu le fait que le parlement était élu par la population et que c'était avec le roi qu'il dirigeait le royaume. Il avait vaguement souvenir de leurs noms, des principales familles à l'importance non négligeable, de la surface et de la situation géo-politique du royaume, mais cela faisait trop de choses en une seule fois.

La querelle entre pour les terrains frontaliers avec l'Irlande était bien le seul sujet qui l'ait captivé. Dick O'Donnell, un lointain cousin à lui, et Elias Cockney étaient en rivalité à leur propos. Dire que le problème était entre Orb et l'Irlande était donc faux, mais faisait partie du folklore comme disait son père.

Il doutait réussir ce qu'on attendait de lui. Diriger un royaume lui semblait impossible. Il savait que Lady Silviana le soutiendrait, de même que Clara, et cela le rassurait. En revanche, l'attitude hostile d'Ethan à son égard le perturbait.

Il avait bien compris que le jeune homme n'appréciait pas d'être évincé du pouvoir. Il n'était peut-être pas majeur mais tout à fait capable de s'occuper du royaume pendant l'absence de son père. Qu'un homme qui ignorait jusqu'à l'existence du pays en soit chargé à sa place l'avait mis en colère. Il le comprenait, mais n'y était pour rien à la situation et trouvait injuste d'être accusé de tous les maux du monde pour cette raison.

Ses yeux s'égarèrent sur les photos placées sur sa table de chevet. Il y en avait une de sa famille. Quand il vit son père, il le maudit de l'avoir mis à cette place. Puis, il avisa l'autre, celle de l'équipe, son autre famille, celle de cœur. Il se demandait ce qu'ils faisaient en ce moment.

Il soupira et entoura un coussin de ses bras pour y poser sa tête. Washington lui manquait. Cela ne faisait pas vingt-quatre heures qu'il était parti et il avait déjà le mal du pays. Tony avait dit qu'ils viendraient le voir. Il aurait voulu qu'ils soient déjà là.


	4. Gardes du corps

**Chapitre 4 – Gardes du corps**

.

Deux semaines qu'il était là, une éternité.

Après avoir appris l'essentiel sur le fonctionnement du royaume, il était passé à la pratique. Affronter le parlement, une dizaine de personnes, avait été terrible. On l'attendait au tournant, le premier ministre le premier. L'aide de Lady Silviana avait été salutaire. On l'avait pris au sérieux et pas pour un incapable, ce qu'il était plus ou moins en réalité à ce moment là et qu'il était encore dans une moindre mesure.

Il s'était aussi rendu à l'hôpital où il avait fait connaissance du roi. Il l'avait trouvé sympathique. Richard O'Connor n'était pas homme à se prendre la tête pour un oui ou pour un non. Il l'avait rassuré plus efficacement que tout les autres jusque là. Il avait même réussi le tour de force de faire sourire Ethan. Il les avait laissés discutés entre eux et, quand l'adolescent était sorti de la chambre, il était devenu gentil à son égard. Ils étaient même devenus amis. Ethan l'aidait à présent à assurer sa charge. Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait rien eu à s'occuper de particulièrement difficile jusque là.

Quant à Clara, elle lui faisait découvrir le château. Aidé de Shaun, elle lui enseignait tout ce qu'il fallait savoir lorsque on était de la famille royale : comment se tenir à table, assis ou debout, à cheval... ce dernier point ne lui avait que moyennement plu. Il se demandait encore s'il pourrait se rasseoir un jour.

Il avait eu ses proches au téléphone et par webcam. Sa sœur voulait savoir quand elle pouvait le rejoindre, ses parents s'il s'en sortait, Abby et Tony s'il avait des domestiques, Ziva si ce n'était pas trop dur, Ducky comment était le paysage et Gibbs s'il voulait partir (un mot de sa part et il le faisait rentrer). Cela rendait les choses plus faciles à supporter. Car, bien qu'il aimât les O'Connor, sa famille à lui était de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique et elle lui manquait.

« Timothy ! » le salua chaleureusement Lady Silviana dès qu'il entra dans son bureau.

Il lui rendit le bonjour et s'installa dans le bureau face à elle. Shaun prit place sur le côté pour les avoir tous deux dans son champ de vision.

« Comment allez-vous ? s'enquit la dame.

- Bien, répondit-il. Quel est le programme du jour ? »

Elle sourit de le voir entrer dans le vif du sujet aussitôt.

« Vous devez retrouver monsieur Deming cet après-midi pour discuter du projet de lotissement. »

Il acquiesça. Ils en avaient déjà discuter plusieurs fois, il ne restait que quelques formalités à remplir afin d'autoriser le début de la construction.

« Pour ce matin, nous avons un point capital à régler.

- Lequel ?

- Votre protection rapprochée. »

Il jeta un œil à Shaun. Il s'était habitué à lui, que quelqu'un d'autre prit sa place le gênait. Il savait pourtant que cela arriverait.

« Après bien des palabres, il a été décidé que vous n'en auriez pas.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Mais je croyais que...

- On a su me convaincre.

- Qui ?

- Un de mes cousins et moi-même, répondit Shaun. »

Son air intrigué amena un sourire sur le visage de Silviana.

« La famille de Shaun s'occupe de la sécurité de notre famille depuis des générations. C'est à elle que revenait cette décision et je l'accepte. »

Il avait du mal à croire que toute la famille puisse avoir un tel rôle.

« Nous n'avons jamais souhaité détenir un pouvoir quel qu'il soit sur le royaume, expliqua le garde du corps. Nous apprécions le rôle qui nous a été dévoué à l'origine et en tirons une grande reconnaissance.

- Sa famille est la plus importante après la nôtre à Orb et une des plus reconnues d'Irlande. La loyauté et la fidélité dont elle fait preuve, en plus de son efficacité, lui valent l'admiration de tous. Chacune de nos familles reconnaît et estime l'autre.

- Être au service de la famille O'Connor est le rôle le plus gratifiant qui soit pour les miens.

- Vous êtes nombreux dans ce cas ? demanda Tim.

- Mon neveu Julian est en charge de la sécurité du suzerain, ma fille, Maurine, de celle de la princesse et un de mes jeunes cousins, Dimitri, à celle du prince.

- Votre neveu doit avoir du travail, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Tim.

- Le pire ennemi du roi est lui-même, il a donc fort à faire. Julian n'est cependant pas le plus reconnu d'entre nous.

- Alors qui est-ce ?

- Shaun, répondit la Lady à sa place, et un de ses cousins.

- De nous deux, objecta Shaun, ce n'est pas moi le plus reconnu. Mon cousin m'a détrôné si je puis dire. Je suis à la seconde place maintenant.

- Mais il ne sert à rien de nous attarder sur le sujet. »

Elle lui jeta un regard entendu. Tim assista à l'échange silencieux, perplexe. Il avait le sentiment qu'on lui cachait quelque chose.

« Donc, reprit Silviana, vous n'aurez pas de garde du corps. Vous avez l'autorisation de porter votre arme pour compenser. De plus... »

Elle marqua une pause, lui sourit.

« D'autres tiendront cette fonction durant les deux prochains mois. »

Il n'était pas sûr de voir où elle voulait en venir.

« Vos collègues et amis du NCIS ont demandé à passer leurs vacances au palais. J'ai accepté. »

Il était abasourdi par la nouvelle.

« Mais... je... »

Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

« Quand arrivent-ils ?

- Ils sont déjà là. »

Il bondit de sa chaise.

« Vous les trouverez dans le hall. » rit-elle à sa réaction.

Il était prêt à partir en courant les rejoindre, mais se ravisa.

« Lady Silviana... » commença-t-il.

Elle le coupa d'un geste de la main.

« Allez les rejoindre. » commanda-t-elle.

Il ne se fit pas prier. En quelques secondes, il avait quitté la pièce et courait dans les couloirs, familiers à présent. Il arriva rapidement en haut du grand escalier, se figea. Ils étaient tous là, Abby, Gibbs, Tony, Ziva et Ducky.

La gothique fut la première à le voir.

« Tim ! » s'écria-t-elle avec joie.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il entreprit de les rejoindre. Rapidement il se retrouva dans les bras de la laborantine, proche de l'étouffement.

« Alors le bleu, on t'a manqué ? »

DiNozzo disait ça d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

« Tu n'as pas idée ! » répliqua-t-il en le saluant.

* * *

><p>Dans le bureau, la reine mère restait pensive.<p>

« Shaun ? appela-t-elle.

- Oui, ma Dame ?

- Avouez que vous l'avez fait exprès.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

- Votre discours sur le plus reconnu.

- Eh bien ?

- _Mon cousin m'a détrôné si je puis dire._ Vous étiez obligé de dire ça ?

- C'est la vérité.

- Timothy ne doit pas savoir.

- Je n'ai rien dit.

- Vous avez sous-entendu beaucoup de choses. C'est une chance qu'il n'ait pas compris. Nous pouvons remercier son côté naïf.

- S'il avait voulu comprendre, il aurait compris.

- Comment ?

- En me demandant mon nom.

- Ce qu'il n'a pas fait car j'ai coupé court au sujet.

- Je ne lui aurai pas dit de toute manière.

- Et il se serait posé encore plus de questions !

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

- _Il _a imposé le silence. Je trouve cela stupide, mais...

- Je ne suis pas d'accord.

- Pardon ?

- Ce n'est pas stupide. C'est parfaitement réfléchi au contraire.

- Peut importe. Cela ne change rien. Nous devons garder le silence.

- Sincèrement, ma Dame, vous pensez que cela sera difficile ?

- À vous de me le dire.

- Il ignore depuis des années que l'on veille sur lui. C'est ce qui a mis mon jeune cousin au plus haut niveau. Il n'a jamais compris.

- Je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu. Il ignorait tout de ses origines et c'est pour lui un ami.

- _Il_ a veillé à ce qu'il en soit toujours ainsi. Vous ne le comprenez sans doute pas mais, pour nous, c'est lui le meilleur.

- On dirait un concours.

- Je n'ai pas utilisé le bon terme, veuillez m'excuser.

- J'avais compris.

- Le sujet est donc clos ?

- Shaun Paddington, vous me rendez folle !

- Et vous adorez ça. »

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, votre avis sur ces chapitres ? Sur cette fin et ce qu'elle sous-entend ?<strong>

**Souhaitez-vous que je continue ?**


	5. Les gardiens Paddington

Le fait que **Shaun **soit un** Paddington** vous a fait réagir de façon étrange. J'avoue ne pas comprendre... ^_^ J'ai prévu à cette fic un nombre relativement limité de chapitres. **La fin est donc proche. **

Vous n'êtes pas nombreux à suivre cette fic, mais vous laissez des **coms**. Les autres reviewers du premier chapitre ayant disparu, **je vous remercie doublement** !

**WJ :** Mais de rien ! **PBG :** Hé oui ! Et tu en sauras plus dans ce chapitre. **love :** C'est ça effectivement. **Bones :** Suite qui se sera faite attendre, mais j'avais prévenu. Donc, tu m'en veux pas. Pas vrai ? **accro :** La question est "quand ?". **MC :** T'es revenue ! *saute de joie*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 – Les gardiens Paddington<strong>

.

« Tu as fait bon voyage ? questionna Shaun.

- Jet privé et boisson à volonté, répondit Tony en souriant.

- Ce qui veut dire oui, c'est ça ? »

L'agent s'abstint de répondre et reporta son attention sur le jardin. La nuit était douce et particulièrement calme. Cela le changeait de la capitale américaine. Il appréciait le dépaysement et le retour aux sources. Orb, l'Irlande... c'était son autre chez lui, c'était aussi celui de sa mère.

Il était enfant quand elle l'avait quitté. Cela ne l'avait que d'avantage rapproché de ces régions. Sa mère était irlandaise, son père italien et lui un mélange de tout ça auquel il avait ajouté l'Amérique.

Il se souvenait parfaitement des étés passés ici, que se soit à Orb et son palais auprès de Shaun que dans la vieille demeure de son oncle en Irlande. Ce que sa mère n'avait pu lui offrir par son absence, il l'avait trouvé ici. Il n'en aimait ces endroits que davantage.

« Tu m'as manqué, Tony. »

L'aveu le fit quitter la contemplation de la fontaine et de ses nénuphars. Il regarda son lointain cousin avec une lueur surprise dans le regard.

« Il est loin le temps où tu me suivais à la trace dans le palais, des lunettes noires sur le nez.

- J'ai grandi.

- Mais ça n'a pas changé.

- Les lunettes ?

- Ta vocation. »

Tony haussa les épaules.

« Même quand je veux me débarrasser de _ça,_ je n'y arrive pas.

- Sois honnête, tu ne le veux pas. Tu aimes être gardien.

- Tu dis toujours ça.

- Je préfère ce terme à celui de garde du corps.

- Et pas à ange gardien ?

- C'est plus rapide.

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué. »

Le visage de Shaun se barra d'un sourire. Il s'accouda à la rambarde du balcon, comme son cadet l'avait fait un peu plus tôt.

« Tu es un pur Paddington, Tony. Tu es loyal, honnête, fidèle, dévoué à la protection des gens...

- Attirant les problèmes.

- Ça c'est le côté DiNozzo. Il n'enlève rien à l'autre.

- Si tu le dis.

- Même à l'autre bout du monde tu es gardien.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu l'être.

- Pas d'une personne en particulier, c'est vrai.

- Mais je le suis.

- Ta route a croisé celle de Timothy.

- Le début des ennuis.

- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, nous le savons tous les deux.

- Je ne voulais pas être un simple gardien, Shaun.

- Non, tu aspirais à plus. Tu voulais être là pour les hommes en général et pas pour un seul. Tu as fini par combiner les deux.

- Pas sûr que ça ait été une affaire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il ne savait rien il y a quelques jours encore.

- Et alors ?

- C'était plus simple.

- Toujours à refuser de te mettre en avant, hein !

- Je suis un des meilleurs agents du NCIS.

- Pour les choses importantes, Tony.

- C'est important !

- Mais tout le monde le sait. »

L'agent se renfrogna.

« Je n'aurai jamais dû accepter, grogna-t-il.

- D'être le gardien de Timothy ? C'est toi qui a choisi ce rôle, je te rappelle ! Personne ne t'y a obligé !

- Je sais.

- Ça t'agace ?

- Si je ne l'avais pas rencontré en personne, je ne le serais pas devenu.

- Pourquoi ?

- Dès que j'ai rencontré Tim, j'ai su que je serai son gardien. C'était mon devoir.

- Non, notre rôle est de protéger la famille royale.

- Les Mac Gee sont des O'Connor.

- Tu te contredis dans tes propos. D'un côté, tu aurais voulu ne jamais voulu rencontrer Timothy pour ne pas devenir gardien, de l'autre tu as toujours voulu en être un et tu aimes ce rôle.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

- Mais c'est la vérité.

- Être un Paddington a toujours voulu dire être gardien. Ce n'est pas seulement une tradition, c'est un besoin et une vocation. Tout membre de la famille a comme rêve d'être un garde du corps au service des O'Connor. C'est stupide si on regarde ça d'un œil extérieur, mais c'est comme ça.

- Donc, j'ai raison. Tu aimes être gardien.

- Qu'est-ce-que ça change ?

- Tu as toujours autant de mal à avouer tes sentiments, te montrer sous ton vrai jour.

- Ma vie privée ne regarde que moi.

- Tu es son gardien. Ce n'est pas privé.

- Il l'ignore.

- Et c'est ce dont tu as peur.

- Quoi ?

- Qu'il découvre la vérité.

- Mets-toi à ma place aussi !

- Je l'ai fait. Je t'ai d'ailleurs toujours soutenu dans ta démarche de ne rien lui dire.

- Vu que son père ne lui a jamais parlé d'Orb, je n'allais pas m'en occuper !

- Mais maintenant, il sait.

- J'ai parlé avec Lady Silviana.

- Vraiment ?

- Juste quelques mots après le dîner.

- Et ?

- J'ai appris pour le _concours._

- Oh !

- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?

- Je voulais savoir si ton protégé avait des doutes.

- Verdict ?

- Aucun et je lui ai pourtant tendu de sacrées perches ! Il est encore plus naïf que ce que j'imaginais. Lady Silviana est d'avis qu'on lui dise la vérité.

- C'est ce que j'ai compris.

- Je lui ai répondu que non.

- Mais ?

- Je suis assez d'accord avec elle.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Je respecte ton silence, Tony, je l'approuve même. Cependant, lui dire la vérité serait une bonne chose.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu n'as que deux mois de vacances et que je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais rester plus longtemps sans lui dire la vérité ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Arrivés là, j'attends vos avis évidemment !<strong>

J'aimerai **reprendre l'idée dans une autre fic de Tim protégé par Tony** avec toutes les raisons présentées ici. Cela implique que l'informaticien ne saurait rien de son "gardien" une fois revenu à Washington. L'histoire n'aurait aucun rapport avec Orb si ce n'est le lien entre les deux agents. Il n'y aurait donc pas la grande révélation dans cette histoire. **Ca vous dit ?**


	6. Rentrer

**Merci pour les reviews ! **Ce qui fait la valeur d'une chose, c'est sa rareté, alors je vous laisse imaginer à quel point je les aime ! **WJ : **Non, on ne le verra pas. Vu qu'il est six pieds sous terre, ça me semble difficile ! **leulade : **Mais je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle était finie ! Par contre, elle est courte. **PBG :** J'aime l'idée aussi ! **Dil : **Un com par chapitre, waouh !

Aujourd'hui, **je vous poste les deux derniers chapitres** de cette histoire. Elle m'aura servie à développer l'idée de Tony gardien que je compte reprendre dans une prochaine fic. Disons que « Sire » en est le long prologue. ^_^ Je fêterai deux victoires avec elle : ma contribution à la lutte contre l'AIPM (ne venez pas me dire que vous avez fait une crise, je ne vous croirai pas) et la preuve de ma capacité à faire une fic courte (oui, c'est possible !). **Merci à vous de m'avoir suivie.** Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 – Rentrer<strong>

.

C'était étrange. Il se trouvait roi par intérim d'un royaume et ses collègues d'une agence fédérale d'un autre pays étaient là pour l'assister. D'accord, ils étaient plus en vacances qu'autre chose. Mais tout de même !

Le hennissement d'un cheval lui fit tourner la tête. Gibbs attendait patiemment qu'Abby se mette en selle comme lui. L'animal ne semblait que moyennement apprécier la gothique. Il rechignait à être monté de façon générale, mais quand un deux pattes s'approchait de lui avec une multitude d'objets brillants et pointus sur le corps... elle allait devoir oublier bracelet à clous et autre ornement du même acabit si elle voulait le monter.

Clara éclata de rire en la voyant le menacer de tous les maux du monde s'il continuait à être aussi têtu que le patron. Gibbs lui jeta un regard faussement réprobateur et le cheval, contre toute attente, sembla comprendre ce qu'il avait intérêt à filer doux avec elle. S'imaginer en steack dans son assiette avait dû le refroidir. Il cessa de bouger et elle put enfin se hisser sur la selle. La balade qu'ils avaient prévue tous les trois pourrait se faire finalement.

Ethan vint le rejoindre sur la terrasse accompagné de Tony et Ziva. Ducky avait sympathisé avec Victor Deming la veille au soir et le premier ministre lui avait promis un cours détaillé sur l'histoire du royaume. Ils devaient en ce moment même monopoliser la bibliothèque. Lady Silviana devait les y retrouver d'ici peu. Elle l'avait abandonné sur la terrasse une fois leur réunion de travail fini.

Il sourit à ses amis. Quelques jours à peine qu'ils étaient là et il se sentait revivre. Ziva vint le rejoindre, laissant en arrière les deux autres discuter du dernier film que l'adolescent avait vu au cinéma.

« Tu as l'air ailleurs, commença l'israélienne une fois à ses côtés.

- Je réfléchissais.

- À quoi ?

- À votre présence ici. C'est... bizarre, mais agréable.

- c'est la première fois que je loge dans un palais.

- Si on ne sait pas que s'en est un, on pourrait croire qu'il s'agit simplement d'une immense résidence.

- Mais c'est un palais. »

Il sourit, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Oui, c'est un palais. »

Elle jeta un regard aux deux fans de cinéma et lui indiqua le jardin d'un signe de tête.

« Laissons-les entre eux. » dit-elle.

Il acquiesça et ils commencèrent à marcher.

« Tu t'en sors ? demanda Ziva après un long silence.

- Ça peut aller. Lady Silviana m'aide énormément, Ethan aussi.

- Mais ? Parce qu'il y a un mais, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Je ne suis pas bien ici. Tout le monde fait tout pour me mettre à l'aise, mais...

- Tu ne te sens pas à ta place, termina-t-elle.

- Et c'est le cas ! éclata-t-il. Je suis informaticien, Ziva, je suis agent spécial du NCIS, mais je ne suis pas roi !

- Ça ne durera pas longtemps, temporisa-t-elle.

- Ça fait déjà trois semaines que je suis là et je n'ai qu'une envie depuis le premier jour, partir. »

Elle s'arrêta et l'attrapa par le bras pour le stopper. Elle le détailla ensuite pendant de longues secondes.

« Tu en as vraiment marre, constata-t-elle.

- Oui.

- Alors pourquoi restes-tu ?

- Mais parce que je n'ai pas le choix !

- On a toujours le choix, McGee.

- Si je pars, qui me remplacera ?

- Ton père.

- Il ne veut rien avoir à faire avec la couronne, tu sais bien.

- Alors une autre personne de ta famille.

- Il n'y a personne de qualifié. C'est ce que m'a répété plusieurs fois Victor Deming et je le crois. Ethan l'a aussi laissé entendre à plusieurs reprises.

- Dans ce cas, parle à ton père.

- Pour lui dire quoi ? Que je ne supporte plus la situation et qu'il doit me remplacer ?

- Ça me semble pas mal.

- Il ne sera jamais d'accord !

- Qu'est-ce-que tu en sais ?

- Je le connais bien.

- Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer quand même. »

Elle avait raison.


	7. Washington

**Et voici le second et dernier chapitre posté aujourd'hui.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 - Washington<strong>

.

Enfin, il était de retour. Après cinq semaines à Orb, il retrouvait les États-Unis. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux de retourner travailler. Plus que le NCIS, c'est sa vie qui lui avait manqué.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait réussi à convaincre son père de le remplacer, ce dont il se félicitait. Il n'avait fait que le croiser avant le départ et n'avait pu avoir une véritable conversation avec lui à ce propos. Cependant cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il avait eu assez peur de le voir changer d'avis pour ne pas aller tenter le diable.

Au revoir les réunions interminables du Parlement, bonjour les chamailleries au sein de l'équipe. Il ne pouvait empêcher un sourire radieux d'étirer ses lèvres depuis que le jet s'était posé sur le tarmac.

Laisser tomber son sac au sol, allumer son ordinateur, s'installer à son bureau, saluer Gibbs puis Ziva, reprocher à Tony son retard et ses blagues de mauvais goût, appeler Abby pour confirmer le déjeuner... c'était la routine et il adorait ça.

Bien sûr, ça n'avait pas été si simple de partir. Il s'était attaché à Clara et Ethan, ainsi qu'au reste de la famille et des gens travaillant au palais, mais il savait qu'il les reverrait. La prochaine fois, c'est lui qui les accueillerait dans son pays. Sarah ne le lâchait pas pour tout savoir de son séjour et voulait les connaître. Ce serait l'occasion.

Gibbs entra dans l'open space un café à la main. Il sourit en le voyant porter le gobelet à ses lèvres. Ça faisait partie des choses qui lui avaient manqué.

Il ouvrit sa boite mail, eut une grimace devant le tri à effectuer dans les messages reçu, puis s'attela à la tache. Ce n'était certainement pas quelques pubs qui gâcheraient sa journée.

* * *

><p>Tony prit le temps de trouver un coin tranquille avant d'attraper son téléphone. Assurer d'avoir la paix durant les prochaines minutes, il s'adossa à un des arbres du parc et composa un numéro. Il n'eut à attendre que deux sonneries. La voix de son cousin résonna à son oreille.<p>

« Allô ?

- Shaun, c'est moi.

- Tony ! Alors, bien rentré ? Pas trop dure la reprise ?

- Impeccable. Et toi, ton nouveau job ?

- Ça peut aller. Le père de Tim n'aime pas avoir quelqu'un sur le dos constamment, mais il commence à s'y faire.

- Quand il saura les miracles que tu peux faire, il ne pourra plus se passer de toi !

- J'aimerai autant qu'il ne l'apprenne pas !

- Tu as honte de tes pouvoirs ?

- Non, mais j'apprécierai que Silviana ne sache rien au sujet d'une certaine sortie en boite.

- C'est sûr que ça ternirait l'image du respectable garde du corps que tu donne.

- Et pas qu'un peu ! rit Shaun. Sinon, dis-moi...

- Je t'écoute.

- Il ne se doute toujours de rien ?

- C'est du bleu qu'on parle. Bien sûr qu'il ne se doute de rien !

- Vaut mieux pour toi qu'il ne l'apprenne pas de toute façon. Il le prendrait mal.

- Non, tu crois ? » ironisa Tony.

Son aîné ne se formalisa pas de la remarque.

« Tu n'aurais pas menacé son père par hasard ? enchaîna-t-il.

- Moi ? Non. Quelle idée !

- Tony !

- Je ne l'ai pas menacé. Je lui ai simplement fait comprendre qu'il avait tout intérêt à remplacer son fils.

- Avec quels arguments ?

- Le genre que je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité à Tim sur mon rôle de gardien parce qu'il l'aurait mal pris, que je n'aurais plus été en mesure de le protéger et que, en tant que père, il en aurait pâti aussi.

- Parce que tu as été lui parler après avoir rencontré Timothy ? devina Shaun.

- Oui.

- Donc, il devait prendre sa place pour que vous puissiez rentrer à Washington et que le secret reste secret.

- C'est ça.

- Depuis le temps que ça dure, je n'arrive pas croire qu'il n'ait eu aucun doute sur lui et toi. C'est pas un petit truc que vous lui cachez.

- Je te rappelle que c'est de Tim qu'on parle.

- J'espère pour toi qu'il n'apprendra jamais la vérité, sinon... »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend. Inutile de la terminer, Tony savait très bien ce qu'il se passerait s'il apprenait qu'il avait un gardien depuis des années et qu'il s'avérait être son meilleur ami. Tim quitterait le NCIS et refuserait à tout jamais de lui adresser la parole, à lui comme à son père d'ailleurs. Et il ne supporterait jamais de perdre son amitié.

« Je vais te laisser, reprit Shaun, je crois que tu es assez en retard pour ne pas en rajouter. Fais attention à toi.

- Comme toujours !

- C'est justement pour ça que je le précise.

- Hé !

- Passe le bonjour à ton père de ma part.

- Promis. Au revoir, Shaun.

- A la prochaine, cousin. »

L'agent raccrocha avec un sourire, qui s'effaça dès qu'il vit l'heure. Finalement, il aurait peut-être dû dire la vérité à Tim. Parce que, là, c'était sûr, Gibbs allait le tuer.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>J'avais dit que ce serait court, ça l'a été ! *est fière*<strong> Vous en avez pensé quoi de ces chapitres et de l'histoire ?<strong>

**La suite **_**Gardien**,_ où je reprends l'idée du secret **est en ligne**. Rendez-vous là-bas ! Si ça vous dit, bien sûr. ^_^**  
><strong>


End file.
